Love Driven By Jealousy Justin Bieber
by believeinbieber
Summary: TaylorButler&her brothers friend J. Bieber comes back from his tour and Justin and Taylor discover they have feelings 4 eachother but Justin has something to tell Taylor tht will stop them from dating.. INFO the begin of 1st chapter!   *RATED M* in later!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Background Info:**

**Taylor Butler is a 15 (turning 16) year old girl who lives with her brother Ryan in their huge house alone because their parents died in a car crash 3 years ago. They live off of the billions of dollars their parents made while working in their life time. Ryan (justin bieber's best friend in real life) (older in the story.. about 18 or 19 years old.) is Taylor's brother. Justin Bieber is friends with Ryan from playing hockey with him but is still 16 years old. JB is famous in the story. Justin Bieber comes back from his world tour and finds that Taylor is a lot prettier and more mature than she was when he left. What will happen between Taylor and Justin? **

**Taylor's best friend's names are Summer, Eva, and Maddie.**

**Taylor Butler – (15) Blondish Brown hair, brown eyes, long eyelashes, with really tan skin. Skinny but with toned legs. **

**Justin Bieber – (16) what he looks like in real life.**

**Ryan Butler – (18) what he looks like in real life.**

**Summer Brooks - (15) Blonde hair, tan skin, and big blue eyes.**

**Eva Palmer- (15) Dark skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes.**

**Maddie Patterson – (15) Also Tan; Wavy reddish brown hair and bright green eyes. **

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Taylor's Point of View:**

I woke up to the sound of my dog, Leila, barking. Ryan walked into my room and threw a pillow at me signaling me to get ready quick or he would leave without me.

"Taylor hurry up! It's your first day and you're not allowed to be late!" said Ryan as he walked downstairs to make me breakfast. "I know, I know..." I said. It's been about 3 years and we should be used to living without parents, but it's still hard. I keep waiting for my mom to come in and kiss me on the forehead and wish me a good first day. But that's not happening.

So I got up and walked to my closet just as I got a text from Eva saying she had no idea what to wear. I ignored it considering I had no idea what I was wearing either! I padded across my room to my walk in closet and picked up some cute dark & bleached destroyed jean short shorts and a white slouchy oversized tank top and a couple of long diamond necklaces in different lengths. I laid it all out on my bed and then hopped in the shower.

Once I was done I blow dried and straightened my hair and applied bronzer, mascara, and eye liner. I put a light pink headband with a big bow in my hair and then slipped on my outfit. I ran downstairs and saw Ryan wasn't there so I just ate my breakfast, fed Leila, and then put on my black boots.

I was about to yell to Ryan to tell him I was ready but I heard giggling coming from his room so I went up there and stood by the door which was opened a little bit. Then I peeked in.

_A girl._

Of course. Ugh, I'm not surprised. He had his hands ALL OVER her and they were laying on the bed making out. I walked in and leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed. "Get off that hoe and take me to school, Ryan." I said, annoyed. Both of their heads popped up and Ryan rolled off of her.

"Oh shit. Knock next time, Taylor!" he said.

The girl got up and ran out of the house.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

I walked downstairs and got in the car and he drove me to school. Once I got there I saw a familiar face...

_AH! JUSTIN'S HOME!_

We made eye contact and ran up to each other and he gave me a huge hug, picked me up and spun me around.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I put her down and eyed her up and down. She was _beautiful_. She looked so much different than the last time I saw her. This was going to be an exciting year.

"JUSTIN! I've missed you so much!" she said.

"I've missed you too, Taylor!"

We'd been really close since her parents died 3 years ago and I would even say we were best friends.

She smiled wide and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_Man I missed that smile...Oh wait! Snap out of it Justin! You need to tell her you have a girl friend! Do I like Taylor?__No! Control yourself!_

"Justin?" "Are you listening?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening!" I said._ I'll just tell her later... what's the rush, right?_

"Ok do you wanna walk to class?"

"Yeah sure!"

She walked in front of me and I trailed behind. _Damn she is hot. I can't help but stare at her. _

(Btw. No one at school obsesses over Justin because they are all used to him being around him since he grew up there.)

Eva, Summer, and Maddie all walked up. "Hey! I've missed you girls so much! I didn't see you much during the summer." Taylor said making a sad face at the end.

Eva spoke, "Taylor! We missed you too!"

"We all need to hang A.S.A.P.!" said Summer.

"Yes definitely!" Taylor said.

"Omg Justin you're back! How was the tour!" said Maddie.

"It was a lot of fun, pretty crazy though! I got to play a lot of pranks on the stagehand! But, I didn't know so many people listened to my music... it's weird." I said, smiling.

**Dingalingaling! (bell rings for classes to start)**

"Okay we can all talk at lunch!" Taylor said as her and I headed in the other direction.

**At the end of the day:**

"Hey Justin, I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school! Ya know, like old times. Ryan will be psyched to see you. It was weird not having you around while you were on tour for 6 months." said Taylor.

"Yeah that'd be awesome!" I said.

"Ok come over at like 4!" she said.

"Okay sounds good" I said, smiling.

**4:00 at Taylor's House**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

"Ryyyyaaaaannnnnn!" I said as I walked in the door. _**He's not here**__ I guess... he's probably with some slut. Oh whatever. But anyways Justin is seriously so cute. How do I tell him I like him though? Would if he doesn't like me back! I just have to say it! Then I know I tried!_

_**Diiiiinnggg doooonnngggg.**_

_Ah! He's here! _

I ran down the stairs, skipping like 10 steps along the way. When I got to the door I stood there for a second and fixed my hair and then opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Hey Tay." he said as he walked in smiling.

"Hi justin!" "it's been forever since you've been here"

"I know! It looks pretty much the same though.." he said looking around.

"So... Wanna go play some video games in my room?" "I'll beat your ass at COD!" I said.

"You're on!" he said. Then we both sprinted up the stairs.

We got upstairs and played video games for about an hour and a half and then we got bored and laid on my bed.

**Justin's POV.**

We both laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. I turned to face her. She bit her lip "I need to tell you something.." she said. We sat up.

"What is it?" I said.

"Justin.." she said as our faces got really close. "I like you." she said. And before I could answer, she leaned in to kiss me. It all happened at once and at first I didn't kiss back but it felt so right! I started to kiss back and I pushed her gently down back onto the bed. Her tongue moved perfectly with mine. Her hands moved up the front of my shirt across my abs. I placed my hands on her hips and then moved my hands up and down her sides. We rolled over and she was on top of me. She straddled my hips; her legs on either side of me, and moved down to kiss my neck. I breathed heavily.

_Fuck! I forgot about Caitlin! Oh shit I need to stop._

"Taylor.." I said catching my breath.

She pulled back and looked at me confused.

"I have a girlfriend!" I blurted out. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

"Wh- Wha- What?", she whimpered, trying to get the words out. A tear fell from her eye, but then her eyes narrowed. "Why did you lead me on and let me make a fool of myself?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say; it killed me to see her cry.

"Ugh! Just leave!"

"I-I'm sorry, Taylor." I said, on the verge of tears. I hate it when she's mad at me.. but I like Caitlin and I can't hurt her.

"Go." she said, emotionless.

I walked out the door of her room and down the stairs to see Ryan coming through the door. I tried to act casual.

"Hey dude!" he said when he saw me.

"Hey!" I said walking up to him for a man hug. (Or whatever the hell you call it.)

"How was the tour?" he asked.

I answered the same way I had to the 17654323456 other people that had asked me today. We talked for a bit and then he brought it up that he, Taylor, and some friends were going to their lake house this memorial day weekend just for a mini vacation. (Ryan and Taylor's parents bought the house before they died. Remember they were rich, and they still are.)

"Do you wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" I said, hoping Taylor wouldn't tell Ryan we were in a fight. Ryan is protective of Taylor and would KILL me if I hurt her.

"Okay we're leaving thursday night and coming back monday night!" he said.

"Ok cool!" I said.

"We'll pick you up right after school on thursday!"

"Alright! Well I gotta go. My mom wants me home for dinner. Cya." I said walking out the door.

"Later."

**Taylor's POV.**

I sat in my room after Justin left and just cried. I really liked him. But I wiped my tears quick when Ryan walked in. "Hey Tay! I invited Justin to the Lake House this weekend! I hope that's okay."

_You have GOT to be kidding me. _"Uh yeah that's great!" "i'm so excited!" I said, although I really just wanted to cry.

"This weekend is gonna be so fun, I'm bringing down some friends too." he said, leaving the room.

**The rest of the week I basically ignored Justin and hung out with Eva, Summer, and Maddie everyday. I invited them to the lake house but they were all doing family things.**

**Thursday after school:**

**Justin's POV.**

On the car ride on the way up to the Lake House was waaaay awkward. Taylor ignored me which just about killed me, and Ryan's friends who I didn't know were there. It's going to be a long weekend. Luckily I have a few friends down at the lake since they've invited me here before.

Once we got there we all went to bed since it was a long car ride.

The next morning I woke up to find everyone outside sitting in chairs on the dock. I walked out and sat down.

"Good Morning." I said, still half asleep.

"Hey." they all replied. Except Taylor of course...

We all went inside, ate breakfast and changed into swimsuits. Taylor walked out in a bikini and I think I was drooling because she looked at me funny._ Damn she was hot._

We all went on the jet skis and canoes and speedboats, but we got bored after a while and sat on the dock.

A boy about my age, maybe a year older, came up to the dock on a jet ski.

"Hey." he said looking straight at Taylor. He winked at her and she laughed and I almost ran over and punched him in the face.

"Hey." she said, smiling and laughing.

"Wanna come ride on the jet ski with me?" he asked her smiling.

"Can I?" she asked Ryan. He nodded.

She smiled and got up and hopped on the jet ski. They rode off farther into the Lake until you could barely see them. I wanted to go and grab Taylor and hold her and then hit that guy. He is a player and I know it. But there is absolutely nothing I can do. Just then, my phone started to ring.

_Caitlin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Taylor's POV.**

We rode of pretty far out onto the lake until we weren't visible to Ryan and Justin and Ryan's friends, Tony, Mike, and Mitch. They were all good looking but too old for me.

"I'm Luke" he said, turning to face me. He turned his body so we were facing each other completely.

"Hi Luke. I'm Taylor!" I said.

He smiled. He was really hot. He had really tan skin and brownish blonde hair. He had a buzz cut, and was really muscular with a six pack.

"So do you have a house here or are you just on vacation?" I asked him.

"I have a vacation house here. It's only 2 houses down from yours. And you?" he said.

"Yeah same."

We talked for a while and got to know each other. He was nice, sweet, and funny. I liked him.

"You're cute, ya know that?", he said.

"Haha well thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I winked.

He leaned in towards me and kissed me as we sat there on the unmoving jet ski. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in immediately. He placed his hands on my thighs and rubbed them up and down. I pulled myself onto his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed his hands on my hips and moved his hands under the sides of my bikini bottoms. He moved down to my neck and kissed it and began gently sucking on my neck. He moved back up to my lips after a little bit and we made out for another 5 minutes. Then he suggested he should probably take me back. I agreed and he took me back.

Once we got to the house, he got off the jet ski and we stood on the dock.

"Hey listen, I was thinking that maybe we could go on a date sometime." he said. _He is too cute._

"Yeah i'd like that." I said smiling.

"Okay cool! I'll pick you up at 6 :30 tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sounds great! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" he said.

"At least tell me what to wear!"

"Something casual." he winked.

I might like this vacation after all. (-:

I walked into the house and questions started flying at me.

"What's his name?" Ryan asked.

"His name is Luke." I responded.

"Do you like him?" asked Justin.

I gave him a death glare, "Yeah. He's sweet. Unlike..."

Ryan cut me off, "When are you seeing him again?"

"Tomorrow. He asked me out on a date." I said smiling.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Hey Ryan do you think Caitlin can come down here and spend the rest of the weekend with us?" he asked. _You have got to be kidding me! Like what the hell! This is my house too._

"Yeah! Invite whoever you want!" I think we're staying here for another week anyway but I have to think about it first." said Ryan.

Justin walked into the other room to call Caitlin and then walked back into the kitchen.

"She said she'll get here around 10 tonight!" he declared.

"Okay cool" said Ryan.

_I still like Justin a lot. Who am I kidding? I'm in love with him! I gotta make him jealous with Luke! Caitlin is gonna drive me crazy, kissing Justin all the time and rubbing it in my face. So I take that back.. this vacation is gonna suck. But I have a plan. (-;_


End file.
